This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Optical sights are often used with firearms such as rifles and/or handguns to allow a user to more clearly see a target and aim the firearm at the target. Conventional optical sights include a series of lenses and/or other optical components that magnify an image and provide a reticle to allow a user to align a magnified target relative to a barrel of the firearm. Optical sights may include one or more adjustment mechanisms that allow for adjustment of a position of the reticle relative to the barrel of the firearm.
Optical sights may additionally include a relay assembly that allows a user to easily and reliably adjust a magnification of the optical sight. Such relay assemblies include a main tube supporting one or more optical elements (i.e., lenses) and a so-called “track tube” having one or more tracks or slots that slidably receive a bearing fixed for movement with at least one of the optical elements.